FF7 Survior: The Temple of The Ancients Forest
by Irish Lenord
Summary: Survival of the fitest.
1. Default Chapter

Final Fantasy VII Survivor: The Temple of Ancients  
Forest  
  
Author's Note: This story is writen by both Irish  
Lenord and Lope.  
  
****=Person talking to the camera alone  
  
Day 1  
Vommiting noises were hear as Elena and Yuffie both  
showed they did not like to fly. The people stood in  
front of Hojo. Hojo held a hand up for silence. He  
held up a chart that showed the team's divisions:  
  
Yellow Green  
Rufus Yuffie   
Elena Cait Sith  
Vincent Barret   
Tifa Reno  
Chocobo Billy Sephiroth  
Cid Aries  
Cloud Rude  
  
The people got into their groups and began to discuss  
stuff.  
  
****Cloud  
  
"I'm relieved that I don't have Yuffie or Aries on my  
team, because frankly Yuffie is just a kid! She can't  
do anything! And you know Aries and Tifa will still be  
fighting over me!"  
  
The Highwind landed at their destination. THe teams  
both stepped off.   
  
"Ok!" Hojo said as he pulled out two sheets of paper.  
"These are directions to your campsites, you have  
until dusk to get there..."  
  
****Yuffie  
  
"We're right now lost. Show's that we shouldn't have  
let that stupid mog read the map! Heck, I bet if we  
let Sephiroth read it this wouldn't have happened!!!"  
  
Indeed they were lost the sun began to go down as the  
Green team went around in circles.  
  
But on the other side of the island, the Yellow team  
had already set up camp.  
  
****Chocobo Billy  
If we took my suggestion and catch a chocobo, we could  
catch faster game. But no! That Cloud! He takes lead  
as if it was nothing! I know who I am voting off!  
  
Back at the Green team, they stumble onto their  
campsite exhausted. They flop on the ground and began  
to sleep without setting up any kind of shelter.  



	2. Day 2

  
  
  
****Day2   
Green team  
  
The Green team woke up to a bright yellow light glaring deep into there eyes. Yuffie woke up to see that the huge Mug was gone. She got to her feet quickly to see that Aries was also concerned. Aries was standing at the foot of the forest.   
  
*****Yuffie   
"Where the heck is Cait Sith? The is probably hiding or trying to get us not to vote him off." Yuffy turned to Aries. Aries was giving her the 'eye'. " What it's true. After what happened last night he's probably going to stay in there forever."  
Aries sighed knowing she was most likley right. She knew that he was probably hiding. Yuffy saw Sephroth get up to his feet his eyes were closed. He was sleep walking!!! He started to head into the forest. Barrot got infront of Sephroth to try to stop him."Where you goin' foo!?" He just went around him. Barrot was getting angry." Alright you little crap why the are you goin' in the woods." Seproth just kept on going. " Ahh, just let him be. That little freaker is probably goin' to lose anyhow!" Barrot said p.o.ed as crap.  
Aries watched as Sephroth started to faid away into the deep,dark forest. Worried that something might happen to him. She turned to see that Yuffie was smiling, and giving her the 'eye'. " What!? Not like you haven't seen me worried before." "You like him, don't you?"Yuffy said knowing the answer." No way!!! Where in heck did you get that freaken idea. I hate you you idiot ." Aries said in defense.  
"What did you call me!" Yuffie exclaimed.  
"I didn't stutter you punk." Aries said. They started to throw punches. When Barrot turned around he saw them fighting each other.  
"What are you doin' foos?" Barrot questioned. They both turned to him.  
"Stay out of this!!!" They yelled toward Barrot. He held up his hand   
and gun and backed up. They immidiatly started fighting again. The noise of the arguing woke Rude and Reno from there deep, long sleep.   
"What's all the camotion?" Reno asked, open for anyone to answer.  
"The girls are fighting." Barrot answered. Just then a big dark figure apeared from the woods.  
  
  
Day2  
****Yellow Team  
  
The yellow team also woke up to a bright yellow glow in there eyes.  
Cid woke up to a great smell of pancakes. He saw a figure but it wasn't   
clear to who it was because there was a lot of water in his eyes. When his eyes dried out he saw that it was Vincent!!! Cid stated to laugh a little bit. Vincent looked at him in a mean look.   
  
*****Vincent  
"What!! You got a problem with me cooking!?" Vincent exclained.   
"Well its just that of all people it's you cooking. Where the heck did you get the ingrediants anyway?" Cid questioned.   
"It's the item I brought here, is that ok with you.I,Like,COOKING!"  
Vincent exclaimed. Cloud just looked at him in in a wierd way."WHAT!!!"   
Vincent yelled. Cloud nodded his head and walked away. Tifa woke up and saw Vincent breathing hard.   
"Is he having an asthma attack? I din't even know he had asthma." Tifa said not taking any responsibility. Cid just stood there in awe that Tifa just walked away. Tifa looked around at everyone sleeping. Elaina, Rufus, and ...  
"Hey, has anyone seen Chocobo Billy? I swear I saw him earlier this morning." Everyone said they had not seen him, so she went into the woods to look for him.   
"Why would she even give a hoot about him. I mean, nobody even likes him." Elaina said speaking her mind. Cloud looked mad at the whole Chocobo Billy and Tifa Idea so he went to follow to make sure nothing went wrong.  
"Cloud!!!" He turned his hea to see that Elaina was standing there with her arms closed."She's a big girl now. You don't need to watch her back every second of your life because you were friends when you were kids. Leave her alone for once in your life." She stood there looking disapointed. Cloud turned to see how far Tifa was in the woods.   
"Sorry. See ya later." Cloud said while he was running toward the forest.   
"You will be sorry. Mock my ... Hey pancakes. How did you know. I'm starved. All of a sudden some screams were heard from the forest. Everyone turned toward the horrible sounds. Eccept for Vincent who was making a second batch of pancakes.   
"How the heck do you stop this thing!!!" A big yellow fuz ball came out from the forest. It just ran with screams wizzing by. Nobody saw what it was. Suddenly a person came out of the forest. It was Chocobo Billy!  
"Have you seen a Chocobo run through here?" Billy asked weezing and coughing. Everyone pointed behind themselves. He started to run when Elaina walked in front of him.   
"Where the heck is Tifa!? Now tell me!!!" He pointed behind her.   
"She's on the Chocobo." She looked mad. She knocked him out cold. Everyone backed up a step in terror. She darted after the Chocobo. Everyone watched as she ran after them. When Vincent turned around he saw someone taking his pancakes.  
"Hey!! Those are mine!!!" Vincent exclaimed trying to protect his breakfast. The man was closing his eyes. He turned to Vincent and pulled a long sword out. "Ok, I'll share my pancakes take as many as you wan't." The man disapeard into the shadows of the deep forest.  



End file.
